Achievement awards are prevalent in every sector of society, from kids to adults. In particular, plaques are often utilized to recognize participation on a team, winning a contest, or other similar achievements. For example only, traditional employee of the month plaques usually have a plurality of metal plates with the honored employee's name engraved thereon. The disadvantage of this design is that a separate plate must be engraved each month, which is usually a strong enough disincentive that the program flounders after a few months. Another example might be an award with text that would be for a single occasion or event, such as an award at a golf outing. The disadvantage of traditional plaque-type awards is that the honoree or winner is not known until the end, shortly before the award is presented.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an achievement award assembly that is easy to create, easy to update or change, eco-friendly (in the sense that the award could be reused), allows instant recognition, allows for several different patterns for signage or awards and does not require significant technical knowledge.